


the show must go on

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, for bug!!!, i hope u like this!!, school show au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens on opening night, stays on opening night.





	the show must go on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bugaboo253](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugaboo253/gifts).



‘Freeze your brain!’’ Specs’ voice fills up the school’s theatre, the seats empty except for a few cast member’s friends, some set designers, Miss Larkin the director and someone’s younger brother playing on his DS. Tech week is pretty hectic, and everyone’s still getting used to being in their full costumes. Elmer pulls down the sleeves of his letterman jacket, catching Race’s eyes from the other side of the stage, who is perched on a stool with the script open on his lap.

Race sticks his tongue out, and Elmer laughs quietly, scrunching his face up in response. The rest of the cast and some of the crew are scattered around backstage (apart from Katherine and Specs, who are playing Veronica and JD) waiting to be called up for scenes. The two leads sing the last few lines of Freeze Your Brain and the lighting crew try and work out how to get the lights ready for the next scene while the sets are hurriedly moved.

‘Alright, everyone ready for Big Fun? Let’s hope the Heathers practiced last night balancing in their heels better than yesterday.’ Medda winks at Smalls, who scowls and glances longingly at her Doc Martens at the side of the stage. Jojo and Elmer run onto stage together, and wait for the two teachers playing their dads to join them. Elmer steals one more glance at Race, not noticing Jojo looking at him.

‘Dude.’ He raises an eyebrow, and Elmer feels his cheeks go red. ‘Just ask him out already.’   
‘I would literally rather do anything else than that.’ Jojo laughs, shaking his head as the dads get on the stage and the scene starts.

Elmer doesn’t exactly consider himself a dancer, but after a lot of practice he can lift Buttons up with ease, which he does a lot during the song as Kurt and Heather Duke dance together, and he’s even worked out where to put his head so their hair doesn’t whack him in the face.

After the scene’s over everyone but Katherine walks offstage, and Buttons immediately passes him their water, which he takes a big gulp of. ‘I could literally hear you panting during the whole song.’ They laugh, as Elmer passes the water bottle back.

‘Hey, Elmer!’ Elmer turns around to see Race leaning back on the stool to talk to him. ‘You going to the cast dinner after opening night? Because you owe me that sandwich you flung on the ceiling last week.’

Laughing, Elmer nods as Race grins and turns back to the show to watch Kath sing the rest of Dead Girl Watching.  
Buttons has a strange look on their face, making Elmer groan internally. ‘Jojo told you?’

‘Yup.’ They pop the p, smiling. ‘If it means anything, I think you should go for it.’

‘Thanks. I’m not gonna.’ Buttons shove him lightly, rolling their eyes.

‘Dork. You coming to the football game night before opening night? You get to see me and You-Know-Who cheerlead spectacularly.’

‘Buttons, he’s not Voldemort.’ They gasp loudly, placing their hands over their ears in shock.

* * *

 

An emergency meeting is called the morning of opening night. The whole cast and crew are there, conversations flying across the room until Medda claps her hands.

‘First off, Buttons is going to be fine. They’ve broken their leg, though, and obviously they won’t be able to perform. Kira, a senior, has accepted the offer to take over Heather Duke, but she can’t learn everything for opening night.’ Medda takes a deep breath, the stress on her face. ‘Is there anyone who knows at least half of her lines?’

Silence fills the hall, until Race casually puts up his hand. ‘I mean, I know basically everyone’s lines, and I could probably do the dancing. I’m not the best singer ever, but I can hold a tune. Also, Heather Duke doesn’t really have a lot of solos, s-’ He’s interrupted by a happy shriek from Medda.

‘You and Elmer are excused from first period to learn Big Fun, and if you have any spare time at all today, Racetrack, please go over the lines. You are the saving grace to this show.’ She declares, just as the bell rings and the room slowly empties.

‘So,’ Race clasps his hands. ‘Big Fun?’

Elmer blinks, then nods. ‘Yep! I’ve got the whole soundtrack on my phone, let’s get to a music room and practice.’ They walk over to the music department, joking the whole way, but inside Elmer’s head is screaming. It took him forever to get used to dancing that close with Buttons, and they’ve been a close friend to him for ages. Now he has to do the dance with his crush? He can’t decide if he’s supposed to be grateful or really, really fucking worried.

They both put their bags in a corner in the room, and Elmer shows Race the basic choreography, some of which he knows already from helping with the sets and being the prompter.

‘And then, um, you jump up into my arms and wrap your legs around me, and I spin around once.’ Elmer explains, and Race nods calmly. ‘Alright, let’s try it.’

Race goes to the last place he’s supposed to be at before the lift, and runs at Elmer, who just manages to lift him up, and Race wraps his legs around his hips tightly. ‘Race. Can’t. Breathe.’ Elmer gasps, and he loosens his leg grip, smiling ruefully.

‘Sorry, blame my powerful thighs. They’re both a gift and a curse.’ He flexes, and Elmer drops him as gently as he can.

‘Let’s see if you and your powerful thighs can handle this with the music.’ Elmer smirks, opening his phone and putting on Big Fun. Race manages to hit most of the moves, and when it comes to the jump-lift, doesn’t wrap himself around as tightly as before. The music stops as Elmer has his hand around Race’s hip, their foreheads almost touching.

Race stares at him with his blue eyes, and Elmer feels his face heating up, so he quickly looks away and goes to pick up his phone. ‘That was awesome!’ He chuckles.

‘Yeah, thanks.’ Race sounds kinda bummed, but before Elmer can ask him what’s wrong, Race picks up his bag. ‘I’m gonna head, I’ll practice it at lunch. See ya.’

‘Bye.’ Elmer says, biting his lip.

* * *

 

‘Use that filter!’ Jojo points at Elmer’s phone, clicking on the big mouth filter. Elmer takes the photo and adds the caption ‘Opening Night!’ with, according to Jojo, an illegal amount of emojis. People are shuffling beside them, the excited energy buzzing around backstage.

Smalls, Katherine, Sniper and Sarah are chatting in a small circle, when Medda calls for a Heathers photo, looking for Race.

‘He’s up in the sound booth, I think.’ Sniper says, looking adorable in her unicorn sweater.

Just on cue, Race enters in full costume. His mint blazer and matching skirt look amazing, and show off his legs and arms, and the colour compliments his curly blond hair. Everyone wolf whistles, and the Heathers all pose for a photo.

‘You’re almost drooling.’ Jojo smirks from behind him. Elmer elbows him sharply, not taking his eyes off of Race as Kath joins the photos. ‘Fuck, that hurt!’

‘Good.’ Elmer states, and Jojo pouts, as Medda calls for a Ram and Kurt photo, and Elmer finally tears his eyes away from Race.

* * *

 

‘It’s time for Big Fun!’ The cast shout together, dancing in harmony. The show’s gone as well as they hoped it would, and this number seems promising too. Race does the run and jump into Elmer’s arms, a little shakily in his heels but still well, and they end the same way, foreheads almost touching.

Race is smiling widely, the joy he’s feeling obvious, and Elmer can’t help but smile back.   
The crowd are still cheering so they need to hold the stance, but just before they quiet down enough for the scene to continue Race leans forwards and plants a kiss on Elmer’s cheek. All Elmer wants to do is go offstage and scream, but the scene isn’t finished yet, so he keeps the screaming inside his head.

Soon, all the students go offstage to let Katherine sing Dead Girl Walking, and Race runs as quickly as his heels can take him, but Elmer is quicker, and he grabs his arm. ‘Higgins, what the fuck?’

‘Look, Elmer-’ He interrupts himself, and pulls them into a secluded side room for props. ‘I’m sorry. It’s just… you looked really cute and I got caught up in the moment of being on stage and I’m so sorry because I know you don’t feel that way about me and that's ok I get it ju-’

‘Race, slow down!’ Elmer laughs nervously, trying to process everything he just said. ‘Who… who said I don’t feel that way about you?’

Cautious, Race continues. ‘I mean… you couldn’t wait to stop the jump during Big Fun earlier today.’

‘Because I was blushing and I didn’t want you to see!’ Elmer giggles again, and Race lets out a relieved chuckle.

‘In that case…’ Elmer thinks he’s gonna kiss him, but instead Race steps back, and it takes Elmer a second too late to work out what he’s gonna do.

Race jumps at Elmer, who isn’t ready to catch him, and they both topple to the floor. ‘Oh my god,’ Elmer laughs. ‘You ok?’

‘Owwwwwww.’ Race groans. ‘Fuck, I’ve had worse.’ Elmer crawls over to Race and leans over him, still giggling. ‘What’re you lookin’ at?’

‘Someone cute.’ Elmer leans down and boops Race’s nose with his finger, making Race groan again and pulls Elmer’s face down to his, finally kissing him.

‘For fucks sake, you guys are on next scene!’ An exasperated stage manager shouts, opening the door.


End file.
